A Deeper Connection
by Shiggity Shwa
Summary: After Kate is outcasted, yes it's a word, in my mind at least, by the others after it is revealed that she, is in fact, the convict, Jack goes to talk to her. Very fluffy, and dark as well


_This is another one-shot that I promised CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88 when 'Born to Run' (Or 'Born to Die' as I call it) first aired. But I started but then a few stories like it were already posted. I wasn't going to post this, but a friend told me I absolutely had to otherwise she'd hunt me down, waste me and make it look like a tractor-trailer accident  
Ethan: I like her already  
So to save my own ass, I'm making it a story. Plus I haven't updated a lot lately and I believe you people deserve something_

_**For CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88, because she helped me with finding pictures to draw, and because I said I would so long ago. I'm sorry it was so late, and I hope you like it.  
Ethan: Rock on! and know we heart you  
**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, but one day I swear I will. Oh sure, laugh now, that's what they said to Michael Jackson when he said he'd own the rights to all the Beatles' songs! I'm already saving ….  
Ethan: $1.67…  
OMG A PENNY!  
Ethan: $1.68…. You can buy Sawyer, or one of the burned wodden pieces from the fool raft….  
I CHOOSE RAFT!**

_  
_A Deeper Connection

Everyone probably hated her. It was a naturally fact, the sky was blue, the grass was green, the ocean (from reflecting the sky) was also blue, her heart was always broken and everyone always hated her.

Sawyer, had gone and shot off his big mouth, probably because she empty-threatened him, which was a mistake on her part. She should've known Sawyer would take her as a risk; she'd given him enough reason to think so.

After everyone had left her on the beach, she'd gathered up her belongings and moved off to the side. The way everyone glared at her, even Jin and he barely knew what was going on. The way no one helped her after Sawyer started flinging her around like a rag doll, like they already knew what was going to be divulged. Michael flinched, Shannon scoffed, Charlie gawked, they all had their technique of dealing with it, and no one's method included talking with her about it at all.

One of the main reasons she felt so much self-pity was the fact that Jack had accused her of poisoning Michael, when she had no reason to. Sure she wanted a spot on the raft, but she would never openly kill or harm anyone for it.

_What is this?_ Kate asked herself crossly, _Grade three? Feeling sorry because you have no friends again? _She placed her head in her hands, shadowing her face from the wild fire she'd started in front of her. Every time she had friends she'd end up hurting them in someway or another.

"Kate?" a voice asked, and immediately she recognized the cadence, and the familiar tone.

"Jack, I don't want to talk to you right now," she told him sternly, "I just want to be alone."

She heard his footsteps as he approached her, and she lifted her head to verify that he had sat next to her, "What are you doing out here by yourself?" he questioned.

"I said I wanted to be alone," she replied hastily, not understanding why he couldn't get through his big head to leave.

"It's dangerous out here for you to be by yourself Kate," he expressed, the sincerity in his voice noticeable.

"Really?" She asked as she turned to him in a violent jerk, "The last I heard from you, I was some sadistic criminal who poisoned Michael, and…"

"I know it wasn't you," He interrupted. She glanced over at him, a quizzical expression covering her face. He raised his eyebrows lightly, his face portraying a calm, serene moment.

"Is that because you trust me? Or because you found out who did it?" she questioned wryly. His appearance changed and Kate has received her answer, "That's what I thought," she replied as she pushed herself from the log and began to walk away from him.

"Kate," Jack called as he got up, following her quickly as his long legs strode across the sand, "Wait up," he called to her as fought to catch up.

She showed no sign of slowing, until he reached out and grabbed her arm, the same arm Sawyer had ruthlessly gripped earlier, his hands had seized her so hard, it left a slight bruise.

"Ah," Kate winced as she callously ripped her arm away from Jack and spun around, "What do you want?" she demanded.

"What's going on?" he asked, "What happened that's got you all tight at the hinges?"

She dropped her arm to the side, the bruise throbbing slightly from the contact, "Sawyer told them," she enlightened as she turned desolately and started to walk back to her fire.

"Sawyer told them what?" Jack asked innocently as he started to follow her like an abandoned puppy.

"About my previous encounters with the law," She disclosed, "Why don't you think anyone's come to get me. They basically burned me at the stake," She added, her voice slightly changing, almost releasing a shred of dismay.

"Well Kate," Jack began as he took a spot next to her on a log again, hoping she wouldn't leave this time, "They were going to find out eventually, and you know it'll all blow over."

"Sure it will," Kate agreed, "But then the next time something goes haywire, you know who's going to be the first one to get the blame," she added, "and I know what can happen, I've read Lord of the Flies."

Jack let out a chuckle and Kate looked at him appalled, "You're taking this way out of proportion, no one's going to come after you on a hunt for blood."

"It's happened before," she informed as she stared at the fire. Jack sighed, he didn't know what to tell her, every time he tried to reassure her, she blew it off, and if he agreed with her, she'd see him as coldhearted.

"I hate this place," she mumbled as she leaned forward, placing her elbows near her knees.

"Pardon?" Jack questioned.

"I said, 'I hate this place'," Kate answered, "It's just another part of the vicious circle."

Looked at her quizzically and arched and eyebrow, Kate sighed and elaborated, "I'm finally not being chased anymore, then someone finds out and I have to move again, then I settle down and it happens again," She paused, "But this time there's no where to go and now I have to deal with it," Kate realized she'd let to many of her emotions be revealed and quickly tried to cover them, "I knew it was going to happen eventually, which is why I wanted on the raft."

"God wants you hear for a reason, Kate," Jack told her with a gentle smile.

"There is no God," Kate replied bleakly.

"Of course there is," Jack looked at her in shock, "Every culture has a God, it doesn't matter which one you believe in, but you have to know there's someone up there."

"Not for me there isn't," Kate proclaimed, "There's no way a virtuous God would have let all the stuff that's happened to me happen."

"God makes everything happen for a reason," Jack informed.

"Is that why he killed my dad?" Kate questioned, still no emotion in her voice, "Is that why I turned to do all these bad things? Stealing, hurting, killing? Because that's what God wanted? Just to get me to this stupid island?"

"Kate, God didn't make you do all that stuff, I'm sure you could've chosen not to do it. God only gives you what you can handle," He explained kindly, knowing that Kate was just going to have some acid tipped remark. He should've probably left her alone, no use in trying to change her opinion, she was entitled to it.

Jack looked over to her, expecting to see her red-faced, eyebrows furrowed with anger. But instead she stared glassy-eyed at the fire, her teeth biting her bottom lip in an attempt to stop her tears from cascading freely down her cheeks, "Kate?" he asked cautiously.

"I can't handle it," Kate whispered noiselessly, still entranced with the fire. He looked at her quietly for a moment, until she turned to him, her face plastered with sorrow and misery, "I can't handle any of it Jack."

Jack was thunderstruck, this wasn't like Kate. She was so strong; she would never admit any faults and always try no matter how drudgery the task may be. Here she sat beside him, only a foot or so away, on the verge of tears because she was tired of trying.

"Kate," he began but she promptly cut him off.

She stood quickly, "I'm tired of it all, tired of having to break contact with my family, tired of being friendless, tired of being on the run, tired of being ill-fated and mistrusted, and most of all, I'm tried of this damn island!" she screamed into the infinite darkness of the muggy night. Then she flopped less then gracefully into the sand, the overwhelming usage of her emotions exhausting her.

Jack watched her on her tangent, expelling what had been hurting her, segregating her from the others. He rose swiftly when she collapsed onto the ground in a torrent of tears; he'd seen her cry before, when he forced her to admit her past to him, about the plane. But these tears were of a different type; almost the same for when she cried for Charlie's hung body when she found it dangling lifelessly from the tree; almost tears of mourning.

He fell to his knees in the sand beside her, the cool temperature from the night catching his attention for a minute. He looked upon Kate, she was hunched over in the sand, almost with sickness, one of her delicate hands covered her eyes so he couldn't see her tears. She was embarrassed by them.

"Kate?" he questioned comfortingly, then placed a hand on her shoulder reassuring. She flinched, attempting to pull away, but before she could, Jack had reached forward and pulled her into a warm hug. Holding her as she continued to sob relentlessly into the night.

"I'm so sick of it Jack," she told him when she had managed to calm down enough to form words, her arms lay against his chest, fists balled, still protecting anyone from seeing her face if they should pass.

"I know," he mollified her compassionately while he gently caressed her windblown hair.

"Sometimes, I just want to…"

Jack tilted her chin up tenderly, and looked at her tearstained cheeks, wet and glowing in the moonlight, "Never think that," he advised her, as he began to wipe her cheeks lovingly with his thumb, "You're independent, good spirited, strong willed, and beautiful. You're amazing Kate and we wouldn't be as well off as we are now if it wasn't for you," he grinned at her then tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and took her hands, "You've had a sullied past, but I'm sure your future will shine."

She smiled at him weakly, her eyes sparkling with newfound tears, "And you'll never have to worry about being friendless as long as I'm around," he added reassuringly.

She wiped her eyes with her hand and looked at him with gratitude, "Why are you so different from everyone else?" she questioned.

"Because I know what it's like to be misplaced and judged," he enlightened as they both turned to face the ocean. The waves were landing in large blows against the shore indicating that a storm was traveling their way. The moon reflected off the moving water, the looking like broken pieces of glass.

"I guess we're more alike then we thought," Kate sighed as she leaned back in the sand, supporting herself with her hands, "Like a connection."

"Better then yours and Sawyer's?" Jack asked with a hint of sarcasm and bitterness.

Kate grinned lightly at the indication of Jack's jealousy, "The girls flirt with the bad boys, but they go home with the good boys," she enlightened.

"Well it's good that someone finally explained that to me," Jack announced as he mimicked Kate's stance, "I'm finally glad to be a good boy."

"Who told you you're a good boy?" Kate questioned with a slight hint of humor, "If you've got a connection with me you're obviously not that good."

"Then why do you want to come home with me?" Jack stated bluntly. Kate looked at him in shock that he would actually ask that question, "Oh come on, you know you want to."

Kate wore a pensive smile as she began to think up an answer, she turned to him and slid her cool hand up his neck and to his cheek, their eyes met, hers seemed to assuage the insecurity in his.

She pulled his face towards hers and calmly placed her lips to his, she closed her eyes, just feeling the rapture of his lips pressed against hers. Jack brought his hand to her back, pulling her closer as they both released quick, light gasps of air into the night sky.

To her surprise, Jack began to deepen the kiss, his hand slithering from the small of her back up to her neck, pulling her closer. Her hand wrapped around the rigid muscles of his neck.

Almost simultaneous, both of them pulled back and examined each other's faces. A huge hurdle had just been jumped between them, yet neither felt any different, perhaps relieved that each had worked up enough gall to finally make a move.

Jack moved towards Kate again, kissing her passionately on the lips, "I think I know why we're here," Jack whispered as he laid kisses down her jaw to the soft, untouched skin of her neck.

"For you?" she questioned as she ran her fingers gently up his neck.

"We're here for each other," he declared as he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her towards him, and she wrapped her arms around his neck as they kissed once again.

* * *

_As for other stories…  
**The Stand Lost** is currently on hiatus (even though like 30 pages have been written) But I haven't talked to Jade for awhile and since I'm a loyal Canadian, I will not put it up without her ok first.  
**POG2 **Is currently being written by me and my co-writer(you know who you are (So get to work (shakes fist) **I'm totally kidding** lostobsessivefreak, take your time, because good writing doesn't come quickly. And you're doing a great job! And I love your waterfall story  
Ethan: It made me cry, y'all should all go read it! It was made for Shiggity, I mean how much better can it be?  
I got to decide what happened (Stinkbutt is totally mine)So check it out her penname is lostobsessivefreak  
AND I LOVE YOUR KATE PICTURE!  
**Just In Case **is the only story currently being written by me, chapter five is started and I think will be generally short then the others because it's basically just Jack wandering through the jungle. But Chapter six I'm all excited about  
Ethan: I've got goose bumps   
_


End file.
